


Devil's Home Run

by NemuiNigen



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: High School, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet with Junko, Gundam is required to kiss Leon. What he got was more than he could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loser

A kiss. That’s all it was suppose to be.

  
After losing a bet with Junko, Gundam had to kiss someone in the school of her choosing. The breeder eyed her target from across the detention hall. He was reading a nameless manga with ear phones in, music blasting loud enough for the other to hear. The boy was only a year younger than him from the looks of it. This one refused to wear their school uniform so it was hard to tell, save for his youthful face that gave his age away. They were alone, thus this being the perfect timing.

  
Gundam hesitated for a moment and the stood, catching the other’s attention as he walked over to him. The other removed his ear buds and looked up at him, expecting a question of some sort. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, holding a straight face while avoiding eye contact. The breeder remained focused on his detention mate’s fiery red hair, styled high and layered, reminding him of a lion’s main. He gulped, anxiously waiting to hear the Leon’s response.

  
The question only caused the all-star to blush and stand up out of shock. “Wh-what?” he asked, confused. He felt his body suffer a wave of heat wash over him, uncertain what to say at the very moment. Still, he wasn’t opposed to the idea of being kissed by Gundam. He was attractive in Leon’s opinion, yet his “dark lord” act did creep him out enough to want to decline and tell him to get away, quickly. He gulped, thinking that his answer would determine what would happen for the next several days and shuddered at the thought of anything bad this could lead to. Yet at last the baseball star, still blushing, spoke lightly, “I-I…Yes. Yes, you can.”

  
Gundam actually hadn’t expected an answer from Kuwata at all. He was almost certain his request would have been answered with a cold shoulder or maybe a strange look and him acting like he didn’t understand what Gundam had said. He blushed slightly as he took a step closer. This was it. He’d have to go through with it, just like he had agreed to.  
He could feel and hear his heart beginning to pound in his chest, pressing slightly against his rib cage now. Was Kuwata really o.k. with this happening? Gundam had to shake any doubt he had now otherwise he knew he’d just back away, and so he did. He took one last deep breath for himself to try and calm down and then very slowly inched his face closer to Kuwata’s until their lips pressed together.

  
What surprised Leon the most was that Gundam was actually doing this. The ace had gotten rather flustered across his face from the breeder’s actions, unsure exactly where to go from here. His was…intoxicating. He wanted more of it but he wasn’t going to push the breeder out of his comfort zone by doing so. Instead, he leaned in to press his own lips back upon the breeder’s, returning it and moaned softly through it all.

  
Gundam’s mind jolted slightly when he felt Kuwata press in, accepting all this. It was a bit nerve wrecking but he couldn’t back away just yet The breeder paused in his actions to mentally prepare himself and allow his body to relax. He wanted to act more natural now, and felt his body inch closer to the other. A hand hovered around Kuwata’s waist, hesitating to embrace him, and the other slowly finding his way to the back of Kuwata’s neck. He touched him in a gentle fashion that surprised the other; Leon thinking that Gundam would be rough with him instead.

  
It seemed like Leon’s natural accepting personality was drawing the breeder in. When Leon decided not to be loud and rude the breeder was more comfortable. He noticed the other was wrapping his arm around his waist and stepped closer to other’s body, pressing into him as he brought his own arms up around Gundam’s shoulders. The ace shuddered lightly yet welcomed the sensation of the other’s touch. Let it be, he decided. Gundam seemed okay with this and wanted more.

  
Gundam was taken by surprise when he felt Kuwata suddenly put his arms around his shoulders, but took this as enough of a sign that he had no reason to be nervous or hold back anymore. Gundam finally tightened his arms around Kuwata’s waist and pulled him closer with his other hand on the back of the all-star’s neck. He groaned as he broke their kiss or just a moment to breath and then pressed their lips together again. There was a slight hesitation before Gundam licked Kuwata’s lips, asking permission to enter his mouth. It was received instantly.

  
Kuwata snaked his own out and took passage between Gundam’s lips. The heat of another always felt foreign no matter what and there was a sense of excitement to it all. Their tongues intertwined and wrestled playfully. His body began to act on its own and so he felt a hand come back around to Gundam’s front and explore across the other male’s body until finding an opening that allowed him to reach under his shirt. Gundam’s skin was smooth, inviting, and was home of a divine texture that felt Kuwata starving for the rest of him.

  
Gundam could feel his body growing heavy and demanding, yearning for other. Kuwata’s touch made his body shudder in passion as energy flooded across his body. He could feel himself falling madly in lust with the other and he could feel his body begging for more. The breeder grew aggressive and impatient. He reached both hands around to the other’s shoulders and tugged Kuwata’s jacket off and then under his shirt and pulled it off. His savage actions didn’t halt for a moment, and Kuwata was more than happy to accept it all.

  
The all-star charged back to Gundam and began tugging at his belt. He undid it swiftly and allowed Gundam’s pants to fall to the floor and he step out of them. Kuwata had not expected Gundam to be a man to not wear underwear, however. Gundam’s erection stood tall, ready for action, and was twitching, happy to be released from its prison. Kuwata started at it, nervous but energized and excited. He stepped forward, just slightly, only to be met by Gundam closing the distance quickly and grab his shoulder.  
He couldn’t wait any longer now. Gundam tugged Kuwata through the class room to the front and pushed him against the teacher’s desk. There was no time for a breather, despite Kuwata’s frustrated and hurried grunts. “G-Gundam, slow down!” he begged. The breeder didn’t listen. He shoved to other onto his back and pulled at the other’s pants and underwear. A few more seconds of undressing and they were both naked at last.

 

* * *

 

Gundam was silent the whole time, save for an occasional grunt or a moan that escaped his lips. He kept his eyes open, passion and fire ablaze within as if trying peer through Kuwata’s body and into his spirit. He didn’t move too fast, but was beyond forceful, hammering into Leon as hard as his pelvis was capable of each time.

  
The athlete’s insides were tight and rough, almost scratching against him with each thrust and sent sparks of pleasure and greed through Gundam’s body. All he could think about was feeling this sensation until his death. Not just the feeling, but the sight of Leon that was too much to take in all at once. His blushing face, his incredible physique, and the sound his voice was driving Gundam wild. He held the other up gently in both arms; one around his hips and the other along his back. Sweat dripped from the side of Gundam’s face onto Kuwata’s chest as he leaned back down over the all-star and sharply bit along his collar bone and neck, leaving painfully recognizable marks.

  
A cry emitted from the all-star while the breeder had him on the desk with legs spread and thrusting roughly into him. Leon knew they would get detention for this if Ishimaru found them in such a position but did he care? No. He cried out again when the other had found his prostate, causing the baseball ace to tremble under him while the breeder were leaving marks upon his neck as if claiming the wild cat. “G-G-GUNDAM!” He was rather tight, his inner walls were clutching down Gundam; as if his insides were begging him to never leave.

  
Gundam found himself almost being swallowed by Kuwata. The younger man’s neediness was difficult to satisfy but not one he wouldn’t gladly work to achieve. He summoned every ounce of strength he had with him to hoist Kuwata higher into his arms and pulled close, grunting all the while. The breeder continued to thrust in and out of Leon, slowly groaning louder and louder. There was hesitation, despite intimacy. The breeder was holding himself back, trying not to lose control in his desire. Gundam leaned forward and glanced into Leon’s eyes, curious. There was another pause before going slower and softer so he could lean in and kiss the other. “Kuwata-kun…" he moaned softly, tenderly. The words floated off his lips with his voice rough and low.

  
As the breeder hoisted the baseball ace higher into his arms and pulled his body close, the redhead cried out again as he Gundam’s cock sink even deeper inside him though the tip was already brushing against his prostate. He gasped when the other male was angled to hit him with each thrust. Jolts of pleasure and excitement shot up through his body like fireworks.

  
Leon returned the kiss, hesitantly. Hearing his name slip out of the breeder’s mouth caused the ace to grow much more flustered. Leon let out whimpers of the breeder’s name in return when the other was going slower and softer, almost as if he was teasing him. As time dragged on, the baseball star grew more timid; the whole experience of intimacy too great for him to take in at once.

  
Gundam was surprised at how different Kuwata was now, almost like a different person. To see him acting so timid and nervous around was practically foreign. Was it his fault or was the all-star always like this during intimacy. It only made Gundam slightly more self-conscience of his actions as he slowed his pace and power with each thrust to give Kuwata more attention.

  
The breeder repositioned his arms and held onto the other tightly with one around his hips and the other arm around Kuwata’s shoulders so that he could finally run his fingers up through Kuwata’s hair, coated his sweat. “There’s no need to be nervous," he whispered. "I’m just as scared as you are.” Before the other could respond he pulled the Kuwata’s face closer, deepening the kiss and licked his lips before slipping his tongue into Leon’s mouth, slowly.

  
Kuwata moaned softly and deepened the kiss until Gundam parted it to speak. His words brought comfort and peace to his mind. He moved his hands down Gundam’s sides in a soft, teasing manner as if he was trying to feel the breeder’s muscles and arouse him further. H whispered back when he finally got an opening for air, “I-it feels so good…I j-just don’t want it to end…”

  
He didn’t know what else to say after all this. The breeder groaned to Kuwata’s touch and was more than willing to give what the other wanted. Gundam slammed his hips up into the other until he couldn’t be any deeper. “Ku-Kuwata-kun…” he cooed out while repeating his actions. The breeder held the other closer, hugging him tightly. “I…I’m getting close…”

  
A loud cry of pleasure emitted from the ace as the breeder thrust into him harder. Leon gasped in pleasure and trembled in excitement and lust while he threw his head back. “I-I’m close too! J-just keep goin’, Gundam! P-p-please!” With each continuous attack on him, Kuwata moaned and cried out the breeder’s name. Within seconds, he screamed out, finally be pushed beyond climax and spilled his speed across his chest.

  
Gundam on the other hand, wasn’t finished just yet. He kept smashing his hips into Kuwata’s backside. He moaned and panted, crying out in pleasure as he tossed his own head back. Sweat poured from his forehead as he thrust as hard as his weakening body could. “L-LEON-KUN!” he screamed before piercing through the man in his arms and releasing himself into the other. Yet still he didn’t stop, at least not immediately. He continued his actions, and slowed himself until finally he collapsed with the other back onto the desk.  
The two students lay there, piled together on the desk, panting heavily in each other’s arms. Kuwata gave Gundam a small peck on the cheek, earning nothing but the breeders annoyed grunts. The moment didn’t last. A few seconds passed and before Kuwata could even call out to him, Gundam had dressed himself and left the other alone.  
That was that. The bet was settled. Now…Gundam had a new problem on his hands….


	2. Fight

Nearly a week had passed since their encounter in the detention room, and the feeling was heavy between them both. Gundam hadn’t expected it to go as far as it had. A kiss turned into a full session and once that detail got back to Junko it wasn’t long before everyone got the full pictures. Kuwata was avoiding most of his friends now, too embarrassed about being used like that. Gundam, however, continued on like normal; cursing anyone who dared to even look at him, and spouting about his plans of world domination as though nothing had happened. He’d never show it, but the breeder was embarrassed just from thinking it over. Rumors were whispered through the grape vine and he heard all of them from one person or another. Now…he was taken shelter in solitude, especially on the weekends.

So there he was, sitting in the school’s lounge on the couch, pretending to read his book for literature class, and his hamster’s playing about at the other end. It was surprising that no one else was there that day, he thought. Even on Sundays there was at least 2 other students present as well. He sighed in calming relief. Gundam didn’t mind this change; in fact he loved it. With no one present he wouldn’t have to worry about his hamster’s being in danger or complain about him taking up the entire couch. Yes…a kingdom all to himself was exactly what he wanted. Though, peace wouldn’t last forever.

Just outside the common room there was a pair of watchful eyes, glaring at him. He had been standing there for several minutes, hand shaking every time he tried to open the door. With dry throat full of words he was choking on, and anger burning as red as his hair, Kuwata had been aching to confront the other. It didn’t hurt him so much that Gundam didn’t like him, but more so that he didn’t care about how humiliating it had been for the other. Leon couldn’t go to class without other staring at him, the faculty had called him in, demanding to know about what everyone gossiping about, and it had even gotten back to his parents. Kuwata had been suspended from school and yet Gundam had gotten off without so much as a slap on the wrist, and it was only because everyone knew he’d ignore any punishment they tried to give him! Just thinking about it made the all-star’s blood boil. Still, he had to know, and he couldn’t wait any longer. This was the only time he’d probably get a chance to be alone with the other like this. After one final deep breath, Kuwata stepped inside the lounge.

Being disturbed was something Gundam had expected to happen sooner or later as the day carried on, but to have Kuwata enter the room, was the very last thing he had hoped for. Just a quick glance of him was enough to hammer in the drowning feeling of regret he had. It was true, Gundam _had_ ignored every punishment the school had tried to dish out, and his mother in the end, never found out about the incident, but that didn’t meant Gundam didn’t get a few odd looks. Even for him, eventually it became a nuisance and weighed on his self-conscience. The tension in the room spiked to that of a war zone, now as he continued to pretend to read, and focus more on his hamsters’ location to make sure they weren’t running off anywhere he wouldn’t be able to reach.

At the same time, Kuwata quickly realized it took all his courage just to enter the room, and so he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He gulped as he began walking about the room, trying to make himself look like he came there for something else. A book shelf was on the opposite wall with a few new magazines on display, and so he attached himself to it, browsing the covers, thou not touching any of them. With a small huff, Leon pinched his brows together and massaged his temples. This was becoming ridiculous, and he knew it. The longer he went without saying anything, the more he’d just make a fool of himself. “….is was it true, Gundam?” he finally spat out with significantly more anger and energy than he planned. “Is what Junko told or more so _bragged_ about true?”

 As he spoke, Kuwata refused to turn around, and kept his back to the other. His fists were balled up by his side and his teeth clenched. The veins in his forehead were even pulsing as he opened his mouth to finish his accusation. “You lost a bet, and you had to **kiss** me?!”

Gundam knew this was going to occur the minute Kuwata stepped into the lounge and yet he still had no idea how to react. A small touch of guilt swelled within him. He could hear the frustration and anger in Kuwata’s voice and though he hardly cared how this conversation ended, even he could admit Leon was by far braver than himself in doing this. Leon faced his problems while Gundam dusted them off and isolated himself.

“…I didn’t mean for it to go that far,” he muttered as he finally closed his book and looked over at the other. Gundam knew he shouldn’t have done it, that he should have just backed out of Junko’s request. There was nothing stopping him, and yet….Yet he hadn’t, and now it was time to eat his own crime work. Though Gundam had walked away without punishment, Kuwata would be the one walking away with all the sympathy from his classmates, and Gundam would be…alone. When he realized this Kuwata spun around and their eyes met. The breeder kept his eyes moving until he became fixated on floor or his hamsters, as if to try and find a distraction and make the situation easier to handle. “It was just suppose to be a kiss and it…I got carried away when I should have known better.”

**“…”**

So that it, then. Gundam was only going to give a half-assed excuse for an apology, and not even give the respect of looking at his face when saying it. The silence between them dragged on to the point where it was just grading. Even with Gundam’s slight change of attitude, tears started to build up in Leon’s eyes. His face was heated, unsure how to get his frustration out until he finally choked, “…I let ya kiss me in first place because I thought you were genuinely  _interested_  in me; because I liked you!” There was a pause. He really had just said that; admitted that for a while he had been crushing on Gundam from afar. Still, he shook his head. It didn’t matter now; he came here for a reason and wasn’t going to leave without what he wanted! “I…I just want an apology, Gundam! Spare me that ‘I should have known better’ crap, and I’ll leave you alone!”

Gundam was silent again, pretending to not noticed Kuwata’s tears as the other began to ramble. He couldn’t stand this, having his mistakes shoved down his own throat when he was already aware of them. It disgusted him to his very core. It sounded to him that Kuwata was just trying to milk more sympathy from the animal breeder at this point. Finally Gundam stood up, stomping his boots into the tile floor.  **“Enough!"** he barked as his eyes flared with furry. His gaze was sharp, as if trying to shoot daggers through Kuwata’s body.

"Do you really think I’m going to believe this for a moment?” he bellowed as he made his way closer to the other. “Me? Have interest in you? Don’t make laugh! Gods and devils have no need for creatures as pathetic as you. You’re a [ **toy**](http://./), nothing more!” Gundam was sweating, working himself into a huff as he pressed Kuwata into the book shelf and slammed a hand beside his head. Their faces were only inches away from touching now. He could feel Kuwata’s breath on his lips and the heat from his body. “Do you really want an apology?” he whispered. “ ** _Fine!_  **I’m sorry! I’m sorry you’re the [scum of the Earth](http://./)! I could never want anything to do with you, Kuwata! The truth is I ha-” he cut himself off, swallowing the last half of his final word.

Another pause followed by another moment of silence as he stared as his broken classmate. Gundam furrowed his brow in annoyance and growled. He hated this; this whole situation completely driving him crazy. It didn’t matter how it ended just as long as it was over and done with after today. But…he couldn’t bring himself to say that final word: hate. It wasn’t true. Gundam could never hate Kuwata in his heart. “… **get out** ,” he finally ordered as he turned back to the couch to collect his book and his pets.

**When**  he heard those words coming from Gundam, he wanted nothing more than get away from the other male as he was shaking where he stood, trying not to cry even more but he couldn’t even say a word in return as he choked out two last words. “I’m sorry…..”

Gundam didn’t turn around to see Kuwata leave, but the sound of the other crying echoed into the room from the hallway. That was it; it was finally over. He’d never have to deal with Leon or his issues every again. So…why was he still angry about it? Gundam kept thinking it over and over in his head. The issues was resolved as far he cared. Before long he found his thoughts circling in his head, confused until finally he let out a roar and tossed his book as hard as he could against the lounge wall, earning a loud slam and his hamsters flee to the other side of the room to hide under the juke box.

It was over, and nothing else mattered….


	3. Apology

Two days had gone by and now Gundam had found himself second guessing his decision over the issue with Kuwata. He hadn’t even slept the previous night and now had passed out in the middle of his chemistry class to be woken up by his teacher smacking him on the head with a yard stick and demanded to be seen after class. Their talk was long, at first asking if everything was okay at home, other classes, his pets, etc. Answers came swiftly and short from his lips, stern and with a temper sharper than his usual speech. This earned a single raised eyebrow from his teach who then finally asked Gundam about his relationship with his classmates. He froze, trapped in thought as Kuwata instantly popped into his head and the guilty look on his face gave it away.

The breeder explained the situation vaguely, saying he had upset someone over a bet he had lost and how he had thought it didn’t matter anymore. Yet he still felt guilty and ashamed of it all, worried that the other was okay. His teacher just shook his head. "Have you thought that maybe you feel guilty because you actually like this person?” He paused, waiting for Gundam to respond until it was clear the breed would remain silent. “I’ve noticed you always seem to be off on your own. Maybe whoever you upset actually was trying to be your friend and you feel bad because you missed an opportunity you’ve always wanted….”

Gundam once again chose to be silent for an extended moment to take his teacher’s word to heart. A cowl was all that left made its way out of his throat at first. The more he thought about, Kuwata had mentioned thinking Gundam was a “god of interest” for him. No one had actually acted that way towards him before. The whole idea of a human serving him did sound...nice to an extent. Maybe what this man was saying was right. “And if you’re correct? What do I have to do to fix this?”

“There is no promise that it  _can_ be fixed, but…you can always started with "I’m sorry.”“

……….

During the two days that had passed, Leon had been avoiding most of Gundam’s class as well as Junko and couldn’t be seen without either Hagakure or Naegi nearby. It wasn’t often the young all-star was ever insecure, but it helped him to keep a friend close by in the event anything else would come to upset him at this point. Now it was just their break period for the day and Leon was walking along one of the upper-floor corridors with Kyouko. His voice rang with his usual cheerfulness with a sting of annoyance as he rambled about their homework load and the recent game he gotten into.

Luck for the breeder, Leon spoke loud enough that he was easy to find if he chose to walk the entire way down from the chemistry lab instead of take the elevator. Gundam had decided not to approach Kuwata right away, but instead wait until Kyoko had gone her separate way. His heart was racing in his chest even before he turned around the corner to meet Kuwata. he kept his head down and eyes on the floor until he was just a few feet away and then halted, making sure Leon couldn’t just walk right passed him. He could feel the other’s hatred already seeping from his presence. "K-Kuwata-kun,” he croaked, “…might I speak with you for a moment?”

“Why should this “scum of the earth” give you a moment of its unworthy time for such a god like yourself?” His tongue was sharp and his stare filled with disgust and fury. His tone was clear. Leon was still hurt by the other’s actions, but he was just tired of the arguing to take much more of it. All Kuwata wanted at this point was to make it to his next class. Yet his attitude didn’t earn so much as a flinch from the breeder.

Gundam knew the other was still upset, and it showed. This was the hardest thing Gundam felt he was about to do. For the first time in a very long while, there was no act, no dark lord character to hide behind. It was just…him; him and Kuwata. Instead of becoming loud and arrogant, he took a step back took a deep breath. Then, finally looking Kuwata in the eyes, Gundam knelt on his hands and knees and bowed. He was showing humility and atonement, or at least the only form of a proper apology he had ever learned from his mother. “I’m sorry,” he said loud and firm enough for the other to hear clearly. He paused again before standing back up, but he wasn’t done just yet.

He gulped. Gundam wasn’t finished just yet. As he stood up his hands were already trembling. Gundam hadn’t seen it done often, but perhaps this was an appropriate enough time and place for it, given that they were alone. He reached out to the all-star, grabbed him by his arm and pulled him in, embracing him in a sudden of gentle hug. His body was already setting off a red-flag alert, hating the feeling of another human being engaged in physical contact with his own body, but he swallowed his pride and discomfort. This was about Leon, not him. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I…I did something really bad and I should have been honest with you. Leon…can you please _forgive_ me?”

Gods did not need to be forgiven.

Leon couldn’t help but become enraged as he watched the other male get onto his hands and knees to apologize him. It felt so half-assed to him that it was near insulting. However, to suddenly be hugged was a completely different story. He knew the other hated physical contact, and that it must have taken a lot of guts for Gundam to be doing this. Leon wanted to curse, tell the other to let go, yet he just couldn’t summon anymore rudeness again as he just stood there, stunned like a cat as if it was being held it by the scruff of its neck. The warmth emitted from the other male’s body made served to only clarify that Gundam’s actions were genuine. He could feel the other shaking, even as he held the redhead tightly against his body, tighter now. Leon gritted his teeth for a moment before starting to grumble a bit into the breeder’s shoulder before finally returning the hug, letting the other know he was forgiven this time. They were both blushing when they finally let go.

So…was this enough, Gundam thought. He wasn’t really sure given this was the first time he really felt the need to apologize to anyone at all. When they finally separated from each other the breeder just looked at Kuwata, noting how red his face was, and then reached up to feel his own cheek bones. They were hot. No doubt he was just as embarrassed as Leon. “I um…I,” he began although not sure exactly what he was trying to say. Speaking normally was still something that escaped him.

Leon remained silent, as well. He wasn’t sure exactly what the correct course of action was at this point now that Gundam had made his point known…as best he could. Hesitation was still present in the back of the all-star’s head, second guessing any idea that they were capable of moving past this and acting normal. “…Thanks,” he finally muttered while avoiding eye contact. His stare remained more focused, following the lining of Gundam’s jacket or taking a quick peak at the hamsters poking their head out of the other’s scarf. “So does that mean the things you said the other day…you was just pissed off, right? Ya didn’t mean it?”

Gundam bit down on his lip for a moment. His first thought was to deny it again, and resume is usual act and tell Kuwata he was still only a worm to him but he’d be lying. The breeder had cornered himself in his own thoughts, fighting between the truth and his made-up character. He swallowed. “No,” he groaned as he shuffled back away slightly. “I…was just angry and couldn’t admit my mistakes was all." There, he had said it. He had apologized as best he knew how, and already he could feel the guilt slowly fading away. There was no need for this to carry on, right? 

The breeder didn’t waste another moment on further sentimental drabble and leaped back to strike a heroic pose, arm stretched out in front of his face and minions perched on his shoulders. He was resuming character. "Do not think this as a token of my affection, you curr! It’s only to set my own heart at rest! I care not if I’ve obtain forgiveness and given you peace!” That’s right, Gundam had an act to keep up…which was rather hard to do with a face still heated red with blush to give away his lie. “Now if all is over with, I must return to my layer,” he barked as he charged forward to step beside the all-star.

Leon wasn’t fooled. A smirk quickly formed across his face as he watched Gundam fall back into his old habits, but the message had finally been accepted. He rolled his eyes a bit before letting the other male to step besides him, but decided to tease him just a bit himself. Swiftly, Kuwata grabbed Gundam by his arm and leaned forward to peck his cheek quickly before the dark lord knew what was happening. “Whatever, dude. I’m sure you know where to find you want to spend time together. I’ve survived your “deadly poison” before so you got no reason ta be shy, now.”

He’d leave it at that. There was nothing else to say right now and so Leon began to head off down the opposite direction Gundam had been heading. He was late for baseball practice, now, but at least he’d be there with a renewed spirit.

The breed however, just stood there, frozen and watching Leon head off. The events of the past few days began to replay in his head over, and over, until he became lost in his own thoughts again, forgetting that he was now standing alone in the middle of the school hallway. Perhaps it was time to stop acting like some superior being around others…or at least those who showed they wanted to be close to him.

For now, though, Gundam only desired rest.


End file.
